Grimore Fortress
Grimore Fortress is one of the battlegrounds in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. The map represents Dark Ages. This is a 2-lane battleground where the entire "jungle" area of the map will spawn Plagued Wheat and Infested Pork. Teams must vanquish these plagued enemies for food to be donated to the denizens of Grimore Fortress. The more food a team donated, the more help the archer towers of the fortress can do. Lore Among the many kingdoms in the dark ages, Grimore is pretty much the poorest. With lack of sustained food and lands to work at, and scarcity of foreign aid, added with a devastating plague, the kingdom struggled to flourish to its competition. Things gone worse since the time shift, as the plant kingdom of Stemblem rose in power and has seek to conquer the neighboring zombie kingdom of Fibula. And the zombies of Grimore are caught in the middle. They would like to help a side if that side will give them the wheat, pork, and brains they wanted. Battleground Overview The battleground consists of 2 lanes. These lanes is where minions will rush and attack each others defenses. Like in other battlegrounds, there are 3 tiers of defenses. The first and second one is composed of a barricade of 2 towers, a gate where units of that team can enter, and impassable but destructible walls. Behind it is a barracks, which deals significant damage with its cannons and also spawn extra defenders, another tower, and the team's healing well. The third tier is surrounded by Tier 2, which is composed of 2 Mighty Towers and the Sphere of Influence. Like in a MOBA, the team who destroys the opposing team's sphere wins the game. Objectives Plagued Threats The center area (presumably the jungle) will spawn some Infested Pork and Plagued Wheat every 2 nights (starting with the first night). Plagued Food Plagued Wheat drops wheat and Infested Pork drops pork and brains Teams must collect them to feed the denizens of Grimore. Towers of Grimore Every food collected fills up a bar for each team. The more food collected, the more arrows the archers of Grimore are loaded. The more havoc you will reign down your opponent's base. Ghouliver, the Lord of Grimore, will be the announcer of this map. Rogue Fighters These are the rogue fighters who reside in the "jungle", or rather the abandoned village areas and dark forests. Instead of gaining cash from killing them (which is common to other MOBAs), you gain EXP and their respect. Once you defeat them, you can stand on their camp until you capture them. Once captured, they will push the nearest lane and fight for your side. The following fighters are seen in Grimore Fortress. Fighter Camps These camps consists of 2 Buckethead Militia (peasant zombies with pitchforks), 1 Screendoor Militia (peasant zombie holding a metal door/shield with the insignia of brains), and 1 Spear Throwing Militia. These camps come in numbers and they can effectively outnumber an opposing minion wave push when hired. Defeating them is easy, but you can easily get outnumbered due to their heavy armor and numbered attacks. Group damage can deal with them easily. The Buckethead Militia are potentially strong fighters who deal a little bit more damage than a standard mummy minion. They also got 30% defense that make them a bit more durable. The Screendoor Militia is rather weak in damage, but very tanky. Having 45% passive defense on their front end means that it's hard to face them while fighting. They do have a weaker rear end so attacking them from behind is the easiest way to deal with them. The Spear Throwing Militia is a range attacking unit. It deals rather high damage but has weak health so dispatching them is just easy. Raider Camps These camps are composed with 2 Village Raider Zombies. They deal decent damage against structures and has lots of health. You need to have an ally or two if you want to defeat them quickly and hire them. The Village Raider zombies are rogue zombies riding horses and throwing torches. Like what is said above, have high health and a range attacks, being able to deal bonus damage against structures. They are pretty weak at close-quarters combat so they can easily be defeated by numbers. Gargantuar Camp (Boss Camp) This boss fighter in this map is the Executioner Gargantuar (a Dark Age Gargantuar but wielding an axe). He is located at the south center of the map at the dark forest below the bottom lane. Teamwork is required to defeat this boss. It has extremely high health, high damage, and can whirl his axe around dealing are damage and knocking back heroes. There is a specific animation that tells when he will do a powerful whirl. Upon capturing, the Executioner Gargantuar will be a devastating pushing tool. The Executioner Gargantuar is very durable and can siege towers with ease. His enormous health pool makes it very hard to defeat alone. He can whirl his axe around with Axe Whirl, dealing damage to enemy units, structures, as well as knocking back enemy units. Once this brute is unleashed onto you, gather your team and overpower it before it destroys half your base. Environment Like other battlegrounds, Grimore Fortress has bushes that provide stealth, walls to juke at, and high elevated grounds that can give fighting advantages. Grimore Fortress uses the standard Day-and-Night system (3 minutes of day and 3 minutes of night). There are a few watery areas in the map. Some are found in the dark forest and a few in the main abandoned village. The watery areas provides good strategic efforts in escaping and team fights. Typical land heroes have their movement slowed by 30% whenever they move on the water, amphibious heroes (like pirate heroes and tangle kelps) can move 30% quicker on these waters, and flying heroes (like Rotobunny and Jettison) can hover on them with equal speed (unless if they're grounded). There are also areas called Diseased Grounds. These areas look like dumped crates and wasted food. Standing on these will deal 45 poison damage to a unit per second. Every 5 minutes, there will be an ambush attack that comes out from the bushes. This ambush is consisted of either 2 bucketheads and a conehead, or 2 coneheads and a spear thrower. These are considered rogue zombies. They fight for no one, which means that they will attack any units or structures from any side, but unlike the rogues in the jungle, they cannot be recruited once defeated. Battleground Tips Like Desert Oasis, the map is small, but it has a large jungle where anyone can strategize on, especially when the map objective basically happens in the jungle areas. Tacticians shall spend their time taking down Plagued Wheat and Infested Pork when the night comes. Vision is very essential for the event happens in the night, and the night reduces everyone's vision. Also, be careful on Diseased Grounds during clashes, for it could pretty much deal damage over time to you and your allies, but you could also use it to lure in your foes for a safe and secured kill. Having 2 lanes mean that the game will probably end quick by the medium of pushing. A split pushing tactic will work well when the event starts, as it distracts the enemy team while giving you a chance to gather as much food for Grimore. Rogue fighters can be a great help. You can happen to try capturing several of them while the event starts, for the wheat and pigs appear almost everywhere even near rogue camps. The Executioner Zombie on the bottom lane is well locked from any interference during the food event, so use as much time to defeat this behemoth while the enemy team is distracted. Image Gallery (A word from creator: I am a mediocre drawer who uses MS Paint whenever I draw images for my stuff. You can suggest some drawing for the map. But for now, this section is empty.) Hero Quotes These quotes are said by specific heroes once the battle has started. Joustalot *Grimore has hold its bearing from these foreign invaders. Such bravery from such small underwhelmed kingdom. *They are caught in the middle in between these two. I shall finish this so that they could stand again in peace. Wizlock *No one knows where this plague came from. But it might be used against these conflicting sides. Zombnik *Sure there's no cure for this disease? I could give them an aid once this confict's over. Rosalina *This is one of the Dark Enigma's doing again, is it? *Well, I never really was with Stemblem, neither do the other zombies. I'll help the Grimorian people stand in this dark hour.